


Tonight

by bluebell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Embarrassment, Exhibitionism, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-04 22:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebell/pseuds/bluebell
Summary: I wrote this an age ago, intending it to be part of a longer fic. That is clearly never going to happen but this scene works quite well as a porny little ficlet.Percy waited in the doorway, trying to keep control of his anticipation.Maybe nothing would happen. It might not happen tonight.





	Tonight

Percy looked up from taking off his shoes and could tell from the set of Oliver's shoulders and jaw that he was aroused. Oliver kicked off his shoes and left them where they landed, stalking ahead of Percy down the corridor to the kitchen. Oliver got himself a bottle of lager and stood staring out the window whilst Percy waited in the doorway, trying to keep control of his anticipation. 

Maybe nothing would happen. It might not happen tonight. 

"Strip."

"Wuh- what?" Percy said nervously. 

"You heard," Oliver said coldly. 

Percy shivered at the sound of his voice but still hesitated to comply despite the fact that he was becoming aroused at the command and the thought of what was coming next. 

"But, the neighbours," Percy said, looking out the window, where there was no blind or curtains to obscure the view. 

Oliver turned around, setting his now empty beer bottle on the draining board. His eyes darted quickly down to Percy's crotch where his hard cock was clearly visible through the light grey of his trousers, and Percy shuddered at the look that was on Oliver's face. "I can take them off for you if you'd prefer."

Percy hesitated for a moment and Oliver moved quickly forwards and ripped open Percy's black shirt, buttons popping off as he did so. He trailed one hand slowly down Percy's chest, and Percy shuddered slightly. The sound of skittering lost buttons and Percy's harsh breathing seemed obscenely loud in the otherwise quiet flat. Percy took off the damaged shirt and laid it on the back of a chair, deciding not to risk any more damaged clothes. He then quickly unbuttoned his trousers, unable to look away from Oliver's eyes. The pupils of his usually soft brown eyes were so large his eyes almost looked black. 

Percy folded the trousers and laid them on top of the shirt. He was now so desperately hard that his boxers were tented, with a small damp spot where his cock was leaking pre-come. He slipped his fingers into the waistband of his boxers, the idea of being seen through the window making him hesitate again. 

"Don't make me tell you again, Perce," Oliver said, his voice low and husky. 

Percy swallowed hard and pushed down his boxers, quickly followed by his socks. As he was bent over pulling off his socks Oliver walked round him and brushed one large hand lightly over his backside. Percy bit back a groan, becoming desperate with anticipation. If Oliver didn't do something soon Percy would be begging. 

Percy put his socks and boxers with his clothes, his need slightly overriding his feeling of exposure at being naked like this where anyone looking through the window could see. 

"Bend over the table," Oliver ordered. 

Percy did as he was told, his arse thrust up and exposed, his face down.

The first slap came hard and loud, Oliver's large hand coming down quickly on Percy's soft skin. Percy's skin tingled and his hands sought for purchase against the table even as the second slap came down. Oliver landed ten hard slaps against Percy's left buttock before pausing. 

"What do you want?" Oliver said, rubbing his hand gently over Percy's heated skin. 

"I- I-" Percy stuttered, trying to concentrate through his desperate impulse to beg for more. 

"Maybe you need more time to think," Oliver said. He started again, this time on Percy's right cheek, and Percy counted ten before Oliver stopped again, leaving Percy's skin feeling hot and tingling. 

"Oh please," Percy whispered, unable to help himself.

"Please what? What do you want Percy?" Oliver said, his hand rubbing distracting circles over Percy's heated arse. His skin tingled and burned and Percy pushed up into Oliver's touch, hardly able to think. "Please what, Percy?" Oliver demanded again. 

"More. Please, more," Percy whispered, his face hot with embarrassment at his boldness.

"You need to be more specific," Oliver said hoarsely, taking his hand away from Percy's skin. 

A little cry of dismay escaped Percy's throat at the loss of contact and he scrambled for the right thing to say. The thing that would make Oliver touch him again. 

"I want you to spank me harder. I want you to fuck me. I want you to make me kneel and suck your cock and have you fuck my mouth. I want you to tie me up and-"

"Percy," Oliver said with a groan. "Stop. Stop, I'm gonna come in my fucking pants."

Oliver thrust himself up against Percy's arse, his jeans feeling rough against Percy's sensitized skin. But Percy didn't care, he could feel Oliver was hard and pressing against him through the jeans and he groaned and pushed back. Then Oliver was undoing his jeans and pulling out his cock, leaving himself fully dressed apart from where he was hot and hard and pressed up against Percy's skin. He pulled Percy back against him, his tender arse nestled closely to Oliver's hard length. Percy groaned at the feeling of Oliver's cock rubbing at the cleft of his arse, at the feel of Oliver's clothed muscular body pinning him to the table, rutting against him. Percy was nearly overwhelmed by the picture that they made together, Percy naked and begging for it, grabbing blindly at the table whilst Oliver was fully clothed and in control. Percy reached down for his own cock as he thrust back against Oliver.

"No," Oliver said roughly, reaching round to take Percy's cock in his own hand. "Don't come. You don't get to come yet."

Percy whimpered despite himself, desperately reaching for control. Oliver's hand wasn't stroking him, wasn't moving at all, he was just holding Percy's cock in his large hand as he thrust against Percy but it was driving Percy insane. He wanted so much to thrust into that hand, to be able to come over Oliver's hand and then lick the come away as he had so many times before. But that wasn't exactly a thought that was helping him to stay in control. Percy groaned and batted Oliver's hand away, taking tight hold of the base of his cock until his desperate need to come receded a little. 

Oliver chuckled dirtily and turned Percy around, kissing him deeply once they were face to face. 

"Kneel," Oliver said, his voice thick with lust. 

Percy did as he was told, kneeling in front of Oliver on the cold kitchen floor, Oliver's cock bobbing invitingly in front of Percy's face. He couldn't help himself, Percy leant forwards and licked off the drop of pre-come that had beaded on the head of Oliver's cock. 

"Percy," Oliver groaned. "Just can't help yourself can you? Want to suck me off right here do you? In the kitchen where anyone could see what a perfect little cock sucker you are."

"Please," Percy whispered. 

"You want me to fuck your face now, Perce?"

"Oh. Oh please, please."

Oliver brushed the head of his cock against Percy's lips, smearing more pre-come there, and Percy licked at his cock hungrily, feeling the veins and foreskin with his tongue. Oliver pushed his cock slightly forwards, and Percy opened his mouth wide to take him in. He sucked at the head before moving further down, and taking Oliver in deeper. He moved up and down Oliver's thick cock, swirling his tongue around the head and teasing at the slit with the tip of his tongue. The next time he moved down he took in more of Oliver's thick hot length, making a conscious effort to relax his throat muscles. 

Oliver groaned and his hands moved into Percy's hair, tugging slightly. Percy moved his own hands up to clutch at Oliver's gorgeous arse, encouraging Oliver to move deeper into his mouth. 

"Percy," Oliver whispered, as he began thrusting in earnest. "Fuck. Gonna come."

Oliver took a shuddering breath and withdrew from Percy's red and swollen lips. His hand flew on his cock and Percy's hands fell to his knees as he tried to get his breath back. He looked up at Oliver to see that his eyes were glittering darkly at Percy as he wanked, his lips pressed tightly together. Then with a gasp he began to come. The pearly white come landed on Percy's face, on his forehead, his cheeks, his lips. Percy's cock gave a little jump and he closed his eyes to shut out the sight of Oliver stood over him, hard cock pulsing, his brown eyes dark and intense as he came all over Percy's face. Percy licked his lips, loving the taste of Oliver, searching for as much of it as he could reach. 

"Come on," Oliver said, his voice a little softer now. "Bedroom."

Percy opened his eyes and got unsteadily to his feet, taking Oliver's offered hand. Oliver kept hold of his hand and walked carefully to the bedroom, Percy walking rather stiffly, Oliver a little wobbly. 

Percy knelt by the bed as soon as he saw it and listened with his eyes closed as Oliver undressed and rummaged around in a drawer.

He opened his eyes when Oliver sat on the bed, still fucking dressed in jeans and a long sleeved tshirt.

"Please, I need-" Percy gasped, face red with mortification at his bare naked need.

Oliver patted his lap and Percy almost sobbed with relief as he lay across Oliver's lap, hard cock pressing into those damn jeans.

Percy did sob as Oliver thrust one lubed finger into his hole, and shuddered as Oliver added another finger. He whined as those wonderful thick fingers began thrusting in and out. Delicious and slick and filling him up, but slowly, oh so slowly.

Oliver removed his fingers and replaced them with a slick dildo, hard and thick and fuck, percy loved Oliver so much, he always knew- always knew what Percy needed.

"Shh, Perce. I've got you," Oliver soothed.

The dildo began an agonizingly slow thrust whilst Oliver's other hand rubbed heated circles against Percy's red cheeks and oh, oh fuck.

"Please, please , please-" Percy begged, hand clenched in the bedsheets and cock throbbing, trapped against Oliver's thick, denim clad thighs.

"Count."

Oliver thrust the dildo at the same time as he spanked Percy's already heated skin.

"One."

Oliver thrust again and spanked the other side.

"T- two." 

The thrusts and slaps came faster now and Percy's mind went foggy as he counted, panting harshly. Only the thought that Oliver would stop if he didn't count kept him going.

On ten Oliver landed the hardest slap and deepest thrust. He continued thrusting deeply as he rubbed circles of glorious fire across Percy's skin, his large hand squeezing and groping the abused flesh of Percy's arse as the dildo filled him. It filled him up so well and Percy clenched his inner muscles as he came and came and came, twitching and moaning as tears leaked from his eyes,

They were both panting as they lay side by side on the bed. How they got there, Percy couldn't quite remember, but shuffled back until he was in full contact with Oliver's finally, finally, naked body. Oliver held him and stroked his hair as Percy floated up somewhere near the ceiling.

"I do love you so," Percy whispered.

"Love you."


End file.
